happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
I Nub You/Gallery
Images from the episode I Nub You. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E12 INY1.png|Petunia's small bird. S3E12 INY2.png|"Come here, you little cutie!" S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and her bird.png|Petunia and her bird. S3E12 INY3.png|Petunia, your bird is flying away. S3E12 I Nub You Uh-oh.png|"Hey, come back!" S3E12 INY4.png|"My bird is in danger!" S3E12 INY5.png|"Oh no! I need to save it!" S3E12 INY6.png|Petunia runs as fast as she can. S3E12 I Nub You Catched.png|"Gotcha. You're safe." S3E12 INY7.png|"Phew!" S3E12 INY8.png|"Everything is okay." S3E12 INY9.png|Petunia hasn't realized yet that she lost her arms. S3E12 I Nub You Oh no.png|She has now. S3E12 INY10.png|"Why me?" S3E12 INY11.png|The doors to the hospital. S3E12 I Nub You Sad Petunia.png|Now she don't have arms no more. S3E12 INY12.png|"What to do now?" S3E12 INY13.png|"I need some support now." S3E12 I Nub You Lost Hands.png|Petunia upset over the loss of her arms. S3E12 INY14.png|"Who's that?" S3E12 I Nub You Handy.png|Handy in the street. S3E12 INY15.png|Of course! He has no arms either! S3E12 INY16.png|"It looks like that I'm not the only one who has no arms." S3E12 Petunia heart eyes.png|Petunia with heart-shaped eyes. (OTP) S3E12 I Nub You Cuddles and Giggles.png|Cuddles pushes Giggles on the swing. S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy.png|Both don't have hands. How to make fun? S3E12 INY17.png|"I have an idea!" S3E12 INY18.png|"Okay, he has more experience with this than me." S3E12 I Nub You Petunia and Handy are happy.png|You can still play with other things. S3E12 I Nub You Walking together.png|Cuddles and Giggles holding hands. S3E12 INY19.png|Nice idea! S3E12 I Nub You Good idea.png|This is how people (or animals in this case) that have amputated arms hold hands. S3E12 I Nub You Petunia at bowling 1.png|She tries to grab a bowling ball, but in her haste, she forgets that they lack hands. S3E12 I Nub You Petunia at bowling 2.png|Petunia variant of Handy's angry face and grunt. S3E12 INY20.png|"I'm gonna have fun!" S3E12 INY21.png|"What's he going to do?" S3E12 INY22.png|"I want to try too!" S3E12 INY23.png|"I'm coming!" S3E12 INY24.png|"This is so much fun!" S3E12 I Nub You Happy Handy.png|Handy using himself as a bowling ball. S3E12 INY25.png|"That was great!" S3E12 INY26.png|Who's playing near Handy? S3E12 I Nub You Petunia tried too.png|Petunia tests it herself. S3E12 INY27.png|Handy and Petunia laugh. S3E12 Handy laughs at Petunia.png|Handy laughs at Petunia's death! Death: Petunia (First Death) S3E12 INY28.png|"Wait! What's going on?" S3E12 INY29.png|"Is that Petunia?" S3E12 INY30.png|"No! I lost my ears again!" S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Petunia.png|Pin-tunia! S3E12 INY31.png|Handy's turn to die. Death: Handy (First Death) S3E12 I Nub You Crushed Handy.png|Handy dies too. He becomes: Handy-capped S3E12 INY32.png|Dr. Lumpy will help everyone! S3E12 INY33.png|But first he will solve this puzzle. S3E12 INY34.png|There's some work for you, Lumpy. S3E12 INY35.png|"What? Okay..." S3E12 INY36.png|Scared Handy. S3E12 INY37.png|"Where am I?" S3E12 INY38.png|"Oh, I'm in a hospital." S3E12 Handy in the Hospital.png|Handy happily wakes up in the hospital. S3E12 INY39.png|Time to relax. S3E12 INY40.png|"Someone's talking!" S3E12 INY41.png|"What's that behind me?" S3E12 I Nub You Surprise.png|There's been a mix-up. S3E12 I Nub You Horrified Petunia.png|Screaming. S3E12 INY42.png|Good job, Lumpy. S3E12 INY43.png|"Now I need to check on the other patients..." S3E12 INY44.png|"Hey, Lumpy!" S3E12 INY45.png|"Who's that?" S3E12 I Nub You Oops.png|And what a mix-up it was! S3E12 INY46.png|"No! I lost my arms!" S3E12 INY47.png|Look who's back! S3E12 INY48.png|Petunia and Handy look at the bird. S3E12 I Nub You The Bird.png|Petunia's bird is back. S3E12 I Nub You The Bird 2.png|"What are you doing?" S3E12 INY49.png|The bird wants to take these stitches with her. S3E12 I Nub You Spinning.png|Before Petunia's and Handy's death. S3E12 Handtunia.png|Ditto. S3E12 I Nub You Handtunia's death.png|Their death. Note Petunia's crooked teeth. Death: Petunia, Handy (Second Death) S3E12 INY50.png|Petunia and Handy's remains. S3E12 I Nub You The puzzle.png|The ultimate secret. A puzzle in the heart. S3E12 INY51.png|Special ending! Miscellaneous S3E12 Cutdown.gif|A gif showing the moment Petunia's hands are cut. S3E12 I Nub You Angry Petunia.png|Angry Petunia. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries